Fade AwayThe Gathering of Torment
by Gemini Fulcan
Summary: For too long has the Reign of Emperor Rioul and the dark lords existed. Now it is time for the people to take back what is rightfully theirs.


Fade Away  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Alexander Hostman sat silently by the riverbed reading a letter he had received from a very close friend. A smile fell upon his lips as he read the words silently to himself at first, and then he would read them once again aloud, relishing the feel of them as they slipped over his tongue and through his teeth, like the way waves crash upon each other in the ocean. He pronounced every syllable in every word, making sure he sounded every one with an alarming precision. He was not a highly educated boy, nor one with the funds to learn at the local schoolhouse, however, he worked hard for every penny he did make. Harder then many of the older men in the small city by the base of the mountains, often time working himself into an incredible fatigue, being unable to work the next morn. He was a child still, one of fifteen years, who had never had the chance to meet people of importance until one unusual day when a large host of men had appeared in the city.  
  
They were carried upon the backs of the finest looking stallions one had ever seen, great stallions of colors black and brown, who stood tall and proud despite the heavy armor they were made to wear, and the heavy armored riders upon their backs. Many of the people of the city allowed them to pass indiscriminately, however a few children stood in the way only moving when they were instructed to. The soldiers understood the feeling and saw how the children stood in wonder and awe as they passed, and in a sign of respect and acknowledgement nodded politely at them. Situated in the large group of men was a young woman clad in polished armor, bearing the symbol of the royal family. Alexander looked up at the young woman sitting upon the deep chestnut colored horse, a deep expression of awe on his face as she turned to look at him. She smiled and then pulled a large parchment from one of the saddlebags on the right hand side of the horse. As the horse came to a stop she called to the awaiting crowd the details of the parchment.  
  
"Today is the day many of you have been dreading for many years. We have not come here to speak about taxation of crops or farming, we have not leisurely come to this outlandish pace either, though I wish it were. Today I bring a proclamation from the lord of the royal city Gamuriel. A darkness rises in the East, it threatens to devour all that stands in its way, people and lands alike. We are here today to inform you that the lord has declared all able bodied men are to report to the grand city. War is upon us ladies and gentlemen, our lord would rather not declare it, however he has had no choice." she stated.  
  
"I wish to go my lady." Alexander spoke as she stopped and looked at the crowd gathered before her. Women were weeping at the startling revelation, children holding onto their fathers, then she heard the tiny voice express his fond wishes to join the fight.  
  
She smiled gently at him. "You are much to young dear child. The King does not wish to recruit children. What is your name little one." she asked. It took him a moment to respond, but he finally looked her over once more and spoke his name.  
  
"It is Alexander Hostman." he said. The woman on the chestnut horse continued to smile and urged her horse forward, the host of men leaving with her. That was the last he saw of her and her followers. Three days later, many horses were saddled and armored, ready for the long trek across the open plains to the city of Gamuriel and the Crystalline Palace. All but the horse of Alexander had been saddled, and he was left behind as his friends and family left.  
  
***************** ************* ******************  
  
Seven years had passed. Alexander Hostman had celebrated the day of his birth for the fifteenth year only a short time ago, when the letter was delivered to him by a man on horseback. He was told it was important, that no one else should know of it, so he kept it safe from the world in his pocket. Three days later he sat idly by the river bed reading the letter he had recieved.  
  
"Alexander Hostman:  
  
Many years ago you requested to be a part of the King's royal army. It was however unfortunate at that time, you were but a child and thus your request was ignored.  
  
It has come to my attention one of my most beloved guard has held you in high regard since that uneventful day. I request your presence here at the royal capital, the city of Gamuriel.  
  
Upon receiving this letter you will have seven moons with which to reply. We humbly await your response."  
  
He folded the letter and placed it back into the pocket by his heart. He closed his eyes and dreamt of a place, a place he could almost taste. The streets in the evening shade were filled with countless numbers of women and men, children and soldiers alike, hailing the return of those who had long been at war with the unseen forces in the East. The streets shone a light lavender or magenta color as the light was fading behind the mountains, giving way to darkness, while small speckles of many different minerals twinkled in the failing sun like the stars that glittered high above the city. The buildings were made of a strong white stone themselves, and they too shone in the dimming light with the flecks of minerals that had long ago embedded themselves in the stone, while in the center of the grand city there lay a fountain of pure waters made of marble and quartz. All the city seemed to be in celebration of the return of their fathers and sons, the return of their beloved husbands and soldiers who had not yet made their intentions clear to the young maids who bore their love away, hidden from the world. There in the very southern regions of the great city stood two great towers and a base from which a tower rose taller then the others. These towers were constructed from the same white stone and marble that the city was made from, however, the inside was another story. The walls had been covered quartz crystal, perhaps for the luster, perhaps to enchant those who passed through the grand halls on their way to some foreign place, perhaps for other reasons. The floors were coated with the same crystal and shone a bright blue, purple and variety of many other different light colors depending upon the time of day and way the light struck it. This was the Crystalline Palace, which housed the King's Guard and the King himself in the city of Gamuriel.  
  
His eyes opened and he was once again by the riverbed, basking in the little light he had left before night fall. The sun had begun to fall behind the mountains, illuminating the open fields with a golden light, the mountains to the East and West taking on a different color in the evening shade. They changed from their usual gray color to a slate blue in the face that was directed at him, and behind them he could see the thin lining of gold, almost burning to orange. He sat up and smiled at the horse who was noisily lapping the water from the river and munching the golden blades of grass. He walked over to stand beside the gray horse with the spots of white on his belly, and gently ran his hand across the horse's head, stroking his ears gently and caressing his neck freely. The horse whinnied and threw its head back, startling the boy who stood firmly beside him then causing him to laugh.  
  
"I know Dirlect. I know. But I promise we can rest a little longer when we arrive at the city." he said shaking off the laughter. The smile faded from his face quickly as he began saddling his horse again, who seemed displeased with this gesture. It kicked slightly once, not to try and harm its rider, but simply because it did not wish to wear such garments. After struggling to get the horse reined and saddled he managed to gather his things and pack them away in the pockets of the saddlebags, a hand patting his chest where the pocket with his letter was, making sure he had not dropped it. Three days had passed since he had started out for the city, and by the eve of the next he should arrive at his destination, this he knew well. He climbed upon the back of the horse and urged him gently on, a slow canter so as not to exhaust his steed. People lined the streets of the city of Gamuirel, happy music being played upon many musical instruments in the town square, creating a lovely melody to which the bards would sing. The woman made her way through the crowds of people, here and there singing along with the songs she heard and dancing with the people merrily as she went along. Her long blonde hair was tightly braided at the nape of her neck and fell down the center of her back. Her blue velvet dress shimmered in the failing light of the sun that was slowly disappearing behind mountains that stood tall behind the Crystalline Palace. She was tall and slender, pale skinned, blessed with a kind heart and deep gorgeous eyes that one could get lost in. She was very well educated, being of a noble lineage, and liked by the people from Magurine to Gamuriel. She stopped when she made her way to the fountain made of marble and quartz crystal that sat there in the center of celebration. She looked deep into those waters, what she was hoping to find she did not know.  
  
"What happened to the little one I used to know so long ago? That beautiful child with the long golden locks of hair and compassionate heart?" a deep- throated voice said to her rather quietly. Startled she turned, and quickly calmed down when she realized it was the King come to intertwine himself with his people. "Why she sits here still before me, yet my eyes do not see that child. Such a beauty and full of grace, she honors us with her presence here tonight." he continued. She looked shocked at what he was saying, then again, she never did take to praise so well.  
  
"No child am I my lord." she bowed her head to him. He waved his hand as if to dispense with formalities. "They have broken through the Eastern defenses along the borders. They say we may have some moons left yet before they come close to us here, however, none can tell the strength or speed with which these demons are traveling." she said lightly as she turned back to the waters in the fountain. Deep were her troubles, yet she remained strong willed an unbreakable.  
  
"This is true. However, this night is not for discussing such things, this is a night for friendships to blossom and love to grow stronger. Do not trouble yourself with knightly thoughts Callienne Rostige, Armed Lady of Magurine. Enjoy your time with us tonight, let all your worldly cares escape." he said as he bowed and turned away from the girl. She stood and watched him mount a great horse who was pale in color, a fine steed fit for a king. Strong and unwilling to bend, just as the master was. When he was out of sight she turned back to the waters of the fountain and fell into her own thoughts once again, the sadness in her eyes showing through in the reflection this time.  
  
**************** ********* *********************  
  
Alexander dismounted Dirlect at the gates to the city, handing him over to one of the stable hands. Dirlect did not like the idea of leaving Alexander's, but the gentle touch of Alexander's hand calmed his spirit and he went along willingly with the stable boy.  
  
The city was just as Alexander had pictured it in his mind. He grinned widely as many people pushed past him dancing and singing, obviously quite intoxicated, and payed him no mind. Several times he was greeted by the lovely young maidens of the city, and several times had he to dance. This was the way it was, and he laughed all the harder with every person whom he danced. It was then he laid eyes on her. There at the fountain he had so longed to lay eyes upon stood a young woman, a very fair young woman in his mind, alone and seemingly distressed. Another hand reached out for him, and another person with which he danced happily. He passed the girl off to another who was waiting to dance and continued his journey towards the fountain. The young woman turned just as he approached. She stared in silence at him for some time before moving.  
  
"Please my lady, do not be alarmed, I only wish to look upon the fountain in all of its beauty." he began. She looked on in silence as he approached the fountain, and when he turned to speak with her she turned and walked away, leaving the boy astonished. He swore he saw her head towards the palace, but he lost sight of her in the dancing crowd. Alexander sighed heavily. He had wanted to speak with the young woman he had seen by the fountain, but she had run off before he had the chance to. He looked at the reflection in the mirror of the fountain's waterfall blankly and then turned his attention to the dancing crowds and palace towers. Everything was just as he had imagined it to be, the palace was made of a hard white stone that glittered with the many different minerals still embedded in it and trimmed in places with the very same marble that the fountain was made of. The streets were lined with dancing people, celebrating for some joyous occasion unknown to him, buildings glittered in what was left of the afternoon light as twilight came to enjoy the evening hours, revealing the stars above to few but not all. A smile came upon his face. He was here, in the grand city of Gamuriel, looking upon the towers of the palace when in all reality; he needed to be there. He began his long journey through the crowds of people, not touching them, not dancing with them, pushing his way through in a hurry, in an attempt to reach the palace before to long.  
  
***************** *********** *********************  
  
"But my lady," a voice spoke out towards the woman.  
  
"Are you questioning the orders from the lord? He says we go, and so, we shall go." she replied. The long blonde hair was quickly tied up at the nape of her neck as the last of her armor was placed upon her by the other soldiers awaiting the person they were to escort to the valley of Epitherone. When she was finished readying herself she made her way through the doors of her chamber and to the grand hall of the King. Her soldiers following her at every turn stopping outside the doors of the King's Hall, showing respect for their leader. She walked in quickly and left them on their own outside the doors, but stopped when she saw the man they would be escorting. His face and skin were tan in color, his hair was black and his eyes were deep. She got lost in those deep brown eyes for a long moment as her weapons fell to the floor. The man turned and looked at her. Walking quietly over to her he gathered her weapons from the floor upon which they fell, and handed them gently back to her. She took them quickly and attached them to her belt.  
  
"Callienne? Are you all right my lady?" the King stood and asked her out of worry. "You do not look so well."  
  
"You're sending this boy to Epitherone?" she asked the King hysterically with tears brimming in her eyes.  
  
"Is that a problem Callienne?" he countered her question with one of his own. "The battles are heavy at the valley, we need more men there, and this boy has been willing to fight for many years." He looked to the boy and then back to Callienne. He could see she was rather disturbed by the mention of Epitherone, but more so by the fact this boy was being sent there.  
  
"No my lord. No problems." she answered his question, then turned and walked away, the boy following close behind her. "Would you wait?!" the voice called from somewhere behind her.  
  
She slowed her horse to a halt upon hearing the question. She turned and looked back to the young man who rode on the gray steed. It was not nearly as fast nor as attractive as the horses the soldiers rode, and failed in comparison with the woman's horse. The wind was strong in the early morning as the sun was rising upon the barren fields of burnt grass causing her long blonde hair to be blown about her face. The other soldiers had pushed their steeds harder then usual as she did so as well, and there upon the hill they stopped an awaited their escort. He came galloping up a few moments later, slowing his horse.  
  
"Thank you. You push your....." he stopped speaking as he gazed out upon the landscape before him. "Do my eyes deceive me?" he gasped. As his eyes scanned the ever rolling landscape he was breathless, the hill grew in vibrant shades of green and small flowers nodded in the breezes as they sat upon them silently. The deep forest stretched on for miles in the distance, the trees a deep emerald green in the morning light swaying to and fro, whilst the small creeks ran through the lands here and there glittering like small diamonds.  
  
The woman turned to him and urged her horse up beside him. She smiled at his bewilderment and let out a small laugh. "One would think you had never seen such a place. You seemed accustomed to the sight of the city of Gamuriel, of all its magnificence and splendor, yet this takes away your breath." she said still smiling beside him. He did not answer her, he just sat in silence upon the steed with which he had been seated for many years and took in everything about the landscape before him. "It is a seven morn ride to the valley of Epitherone, and a twelve morn ride to Magurine, we will not be able to take you further then Epitherone in accordance with my lords wishes." she told him. This caught his attention if even a little, he turned his head towards her and looked her up and down before speaking again. The way he looked at her made her feel uneasy. "What is it?" she asked him coldly.  
  
"Nothing." the boy replied. "You remind me of a woman I once saw in the city from whence I came. She rode a great steed like yours, but I assume she was not you." he smiled gently at her and then at her soldiers. "However, she did come with a large host of soldiers, and here you have but five with you."  
  
"It is a possibility that was my older sister. She never traveled without a great host of security. I only travel with as many people as I have friends. All of these men are my friends and several times have they helped me when I was in great need." she spoke seriously and calm. "Come, we have much to do, and many miles to go before we can rest for even a moment." she said. With this she kicked her horse to get it moving down the hill, behind her flew the guards she had brought with her to the palace and behind them followed the boy, slowly. They pushed their steed shard for the longest time, but their matter was urgent and could afford no wasted time, this he knew well.  
  
They came to a halt by one of the small creeks that ran through the lands cutting like a knife, at the hour of mid-day. The horses were fairly exhausted now by the amount of pressure their riders had put on them, but they harbored no ill will for the riders, as they too could feel the urgency in the mission. The horses drank greedily at the waters edge and grazed along the grasses eating to their hearts content while Karu and Felit set a place for a small fire to be brought up and food to be cooked. Callienne sat down on the ground next to Alexander and watched as the horses grazed happily without the heavy saddles and packs, which had been removed a short time ago from them by Russil, and the other two remaining soldiers wandered the area scouting for rabbit holes and any other types of rodent they could. The afternoon sun hung high in the pale blue sky that had not the trace of rain nor cloud present in the view of those on the ground. All was clear and if not for the cool breeze blowing steadily across the plains and rolling hills, the heat would be too intense to bear thus causing the journey to come to a grinding halt until the late hours of the evening. Callienne sat quietly watching the skies silently floating by, and the wisps of cloud that made themselves present from time to time, enjoying the light as it fell upon her face and hair giving it that golden glow. She turned to the young man who sat silently beside her, taking in the chiseled features of his young face and color of his skin, the deepness of his eyes and the air of innocence about him that made him unique. He looked back in her direction for a brief moment and smiled as he once again turned away. His gaze fixed upon the two who were scouting the fields for rabbit holes and any other edible rodent den they could find. He had been introduced to them earlier, before they left for the valley of Epitherone, and new well that the tall one with the short black hair and fair face was Gromadd, while the one who was not so tall as to say he was tall, the one who had the chestnut hair that fell to his shoulders and the deep blue eyes was known by his comrades as Maxi.  
  
Above all, Maxi was the most educated in the art of warfare and strategies; he had worked on several occasions as the Military strategist for Gamuriel's armed forces. Only once had he ever been forced to make a compromise in which many of his own men had been killed, it was then he chose to demote himself, becoming a lowly servant to those he held dear to his heart. Callienne was one of those, he would gladly die for her should she ask it of him, however, she was not the kind of person who would ask that someone die for her.  
  
Gromadd was an elite soldier who had been betrayed by his people in the village of Schene. He stood tall and proud when he needed to, however, when he was not surrounded by the people of the villages and cities he had visited, he was reclusive and shy, he stood back in the shadows many times when it came to formal gatherings or social events. He was held in high regard by the Royal Council in Gamuriel, and by the Elitists in the region of Nevaria. He was strange and uncommunicative, yet he was approachable and loyal. He was warm and trusting, he would let no harm befall those he was with at any time, even if it meant he would forfeit his own life to make sure they survived. That air was about him and a deep sadness sat still in his eyes.  
  
Alexander sat for the longest time watching these two go about their business as if they did this everyday, as if they ate rodents and rabbits all the time. Callienne continued to watch the boy she was escorting to the valley, watching the expression on his face change from time to time when he watched the others go about their business, watching him watching the skies as they passed overhead silently and without interruption. He intrigued her, but not that she was falling in love, she wondered about him.  
  
"Do you miss it? The city that you are from?" she turned away from him and asked quietly. He turned his head slightly and his hair fell upon his forehead. His deep eyes seemed to look far beyond her, deep into the soul that was hidden somewhere inside, locked away for all eternity so that none could find it. He grinned widely and continued to look through to the time between life and death.  
  
"I only miss it when I think about it. My entire life has been devoted to farming and raising a new family. Now, in my fifteenth year I find myself on route to something I have wanted all along. The chance to fight for the people I love." he responded. He was mysterious in they way he always answered questions that had been posed to him, however, Callienne though his answer was well enough. His turn had come to ask the question. "You all carry such a heavy heart with you on this journey. From the time we met until this point at which we stand now, all of you have been quiet and indecisive about actions and certain paths we might take. What is it about the valley of Epitherone you do not like?"  
  
The question was innocent enough, however all who were within reach of hearing heard and stopped what they were doing. Karu, Felit, and Russil turned to Callienne, who sat silenced upon the ground. The question came as a shock to those who had heard it, Callienne had no answers, neither did the others, until a rough voice spoke.  
  
"There is nothing there but death boy. It is ill advised we guide you there, should any one of our soldiers be alive that is." The voice came from the deep-throated silent giant who had crept up behind them. Gromadd's face was contorted to some extent, either out of anguish of or the thoughts of what could be happening to his friends who had been sent to the valley before Alexander. He threw two rather large foul down between Callienne and Alexander, their limp bodies pierced by the knives of the men who had been hunting for them, their blood silently still flowing easily out of the rather large wounds inflicted upon the. He let out a small grunt when he looked at the boy, his expression changed and lightened up a little. "The valley is no place for any man or boy, regardless of how well they may be trained to deal with the problems of the battle. The valley of Epitherone is a putrid swampland, and a thin veil of mist covers the bog. Nothing grows there, nothing survives there, even the fog is said to be poisoned. Many good men have died there for nothing, and yet the King continues to send people to this place." he said roughly while gazing out over the fields that stretched out before him for seemingly endless miles. Alexander sat watching him quietly, shielding his eyes from the light of the mid-day sun, hoping for the time when there would be something good told to him about the valley, but there was no mention of anything good, only darkness and despair.  
  
Russil, Felit, Karu, Maxi and Callienne listened quietly as Gromadd spoke gently to the boy, telling him the many troubles with the valley of Epitherone, now and again looking down on the troubled one who sat beside him. His expression had not changed, no fear had appeared in his eyes, no tremble was in his hands. Alexander stood from the ground and brushed himself off, scanning the expansive plains that rolled with the sea of green grass. He placed a gentle hand upon the shoulder of Gromadd who now stood only inches taller then he did, and walked out onto the open fields alone, contemplating the place to which he was being sent, and the place which could be the last place he saw. Callienne watched him quietly as he walked out onto the open fields, and took a step forward wanting to follow after him but the large hand of a man upon her stomach stayed her. She looked at the man who had kept her from following the boy with tears beginning to form in her eyes, his composure did not sway nor falter, he simply stayed the same. She looked back to the boy who was walking away, further and further into the fields of green, peaceful seas of life.  
  
"What purpose does on have in life, when they are sent to their death by order of their lord?" Alexander thought quietly to himself. The breeze blew his dark hair across his face several times, and the bright light of the mid-day sun caused everything around him to glow with a golden aura. He stood in silence admiring the landscape he had never before seen, and would never again see. The soldiers looked quitely on as the smell of the foul cooking upon the open flame filled their senses, overwhelming them. Callienne walked away from Gromadd, whether he let her go or whether she went out of her own forces was hard to tell, however she made her way slowly over to the young boy.  
  
"Alex...are you going to eat?" she asked him softly. He turned and stared at her for the longest moment in silence, her expression he though was one of true compassion and understanding, however she did not want to leave him alone at this time, fear could do many things to people who were not prepared for it. He took a few steps towards her and then he smiled, it was more of a grin then that spread over his face. He was close enough to her that he could lay his hands on her shoulders, pull her closer to him and hold her in an embrace that was much like lovers do. She felt her face flush red but she did not care, she closed her eyes and placed around him her arms. They stood like that for the longest time, all the world falling away under their feet, all the sadness in Callienne was slipping away and only that moment mattered.  
  
"It is truly a beautiful name, Callienne. Your family must have seen the beauty you would grow up to be, and picked a name that suited you the best." he said as he closed his eyes holding her tighter and tighter with every breath. He enjoyed the feel of her against him, even if he was imagining most of it through the armor she wore. She was happy to be there, in his arms, knowing what it felt like to have someone hold her like that, he was happy to be holding her like this.  
  
"So, then you do not want any food?" came a call from across the fields. Callienne opened her eyes surprised at the question and shoved herself back from the boy,her face reddening as she looked back at the soldiers who were eagerly awaiting their meals. All of them let out a loud laugh, even Callienne began to laugh after she calmed herself down, and then ran towards the spot where it was all of her friends sat eating and enjoying their break. Alexander followed close behind. ***************** *************** ****************  
  
The bodies of men were strewn across the ground covered by the green-yellow colored fog the floated tirelessly over the marshy areas of the swamp. Young a and old they lay lifeless side by side, some seemed to have been trying to save the older or the younger as their bodies were piled on top of each other, this thought and last act of heroism was to no avail. Somewhere far off the sound of gentle tears being shed could be heard, but whose ears would truly hear them now? The ears of the boy who lay face down in one of the pools of putrid swamp waters, or the man with the brown hair and blue eyes staring up at the sky, the man who gave his life trying to protect the young one who lay underneath his bruised and broken body. The young one was probably his son. Or perhaps it would be the old man who lay on his left side with three arrows in his back and the pike the skewered him through the abdomen as he was trying to run away from his certain death. Still the crying went on unanswered, for none were alive who could answer it. At first it was muffled and garbled, as if someone had been drowning.  
  
He sat quickly back on his knees, coughing up the blood and putrid water that had seeped into his lungs. He felt something slimy in his mouth with his tongue and felt the nauseating impulse to dispel it quickly. He did so, coughing up more blood and water, along with everything else he had sitting in his system. A sharp pain ran through him, front to back and done his spine as he lurched with the sickness that befell him there in the gloom of that vile place. He fell, rolling onto his back in the mist, staring up at the skies that were laden with heavy rain clouds and his vision faltered as he felt the need to purge his system once more. Quickly he rolled on to his front side so that he might not choke up on himself. He regained his senses after a few moments, but lay still on the hard ground, praying he did not have any adversaries left to watch him. It was quiet there, where he was, his bright green eyes searching the lands for any movements from people or creatures that meant to pose him harm, finding none he pushed himself from the ground with what little strength he left in him. He saw with those eyes the horrors that awaited him, the grounds littered with the bodies of friends and family, the waters stained red and black with the blood of demons and people together, trees and animals lying on the outskirts of the battlefield, the trees having been snapped in half, others having been uprooted completely, the animals being crushed under their weight or skewered by some beast's weapons. It was a grotesque and horrific scene he saw, so many dead.  
  
His mind could not fully comprehend what had happened, and his stomach could not settle, as hard as he tried he could not remember what he had been doing out in the swamp. His hand were covered in blood as were his clothes, a wound on his right shoulder bled profusely, weakening him to some great degree, and his legs felt like lead. None the less, he forced himself onwards and upwards through the bodies of dead men and creatures alike, over the small hills in the valley that seemed to roll on forever until he finally came to a breaking point. A steep incline marked the end of the valley, he had come to it at last some hours after he had begun his trek through he stinking festering bogs, and nightmares. Slowly he began his upward climb when his feet gave out from underneath him and he fell back to the swampland he had managed to climb up from. His face hit the earth with a thud, nearly knocking him unconscious, he took a breath and spit out the blood from the cheek and lip he had cut open. A small cut over his left eye began to bleed and the crimson liquid streamed down into his eye, it was quickly wiped away. Forcing himself back up on his feet he began climbing again, this time grasping at the roots and plants that seemed strong enough to hold his weight, and finally he managed to escape the dark prison.  
  
There upon the edge of the plateau he walked but a few steps when he fell upon his knees, and his eyes closed, they did not open again. Days passed slowly by with out notice in the world of shadows to which he payed his homage to now. Whispers in the dark of voices he thought he heard, images of places he could not remember and the pain of losing himself to it all resounded in his mind, off the black cavern walls of the hollow space through which he walked alone. Now and again spots of light would flood the floor and visions of people he had never met would appear before him, but just as quickly as they had come they would disappear, never again to return.  
  
"Can you hear me?" a voice called out through the shadows of his dream world. "Please wake up." it called out once again. Still he continued his arch through the world of shadows as if the voice had never spoken. It was a calm voice, a young voice, that of a child perhaps, no more then one who was in their seventh year of being. The nearest he could tell, the voice belonged to a young girl, pleading and begging for him to awake. Walking the long cold streets of his empty and hollow prison, he stopped suddenly as the spot of light on the floor yielded more then light. There standing in front of him was a young girl in a yellow dress with a skirt that fell to her knees, her blue bonnet with the yellow ribbon tied tightly about it sat loosely upon her small and fragile head, while a small bow of ribbons under her chin kept it from flying away. Her eyes were large and beautiful, innocent, her face was pale of hue and her hair, her hair was long and chestnut brown, the length that fell to her hips. While in her gentle arms rested a worn teddy bear who was missing one of his eyes. He stared for the longest time at the little girl who stood before him smiling, trying to comprehend what it was she wanted, when she held out her left hand for him to grab hold of. Without saying a word she spoke gently to him. "All you have to do...is take it. It is not your time, you must not give in now. Just take my hand..." she said to him kindly. He hesitated for a moment, not knowing whether this was real or not, whether he could reach her hand, but slowly he stretched his hand out to hers, touching fingertips at first and then gently grasping her hand firmly in his.  
  
********** **************** *******************  
  
She fell back into the little wicker rocking chair her mother and father had built for her when she was much younger. She grasped her teddy bear with as much might as she could, her strength nearly depleted from her tiny body. Her bright blue eyes were teaming with tears as she thought about the man she had pulled from his dark world, he was no longer in danger, but he would still need much rest before he could walk on his own again. She pulled her teddy up to her chin and sat quietly, closing her eyes, concentrated deep in thought, so much so that she did not notice that the man had regained consciousness and was slowly awakening. His green eyes opened slowly, adjusting to the dim lighting in the room, making out the shapes of the rocking chair and the window through which the light filtered. A small cloth had been draped across the window so as to cut the light into the room, and there in the small wicker rocking chair sat the girl in the yellow dress. He rolled on to his right side, realizing now he was lying in a bed of hay and the soft down from chickens and other foul, such as geese and duck. He sighed heavily which startled the girl from her deep thoughts, she stared at him quietly for a moment.  
  
"I am glad you are awake. I was beginning to think that you had gone too far for even one with my talent to bring you back." she said softly. Her voice was gentle as it had been in his dreams of darkness, and his world of silent woe. "I found you in the field, where you lay dying. Are you a soldier?" she asked him curiously.  
  
He stared at her for a moment trying to get his bearings straight about him. He sat up slowly, the pain in his shoulder had not subsided, nor had the pain that shot through his entire body like a steel pike that had just been pulled from the forge. He wrapped his right arms around his ribs as he sat up. The girl's eyes widened at his determination to sit and a small smile came across her face. He looked at her when he had situated himself properly to speak and smiled a little before answering. "I am no soldier, I am but a coward. A soldier would have died with his friends." he responded weakly.  
  
"But you were dead...fate it seems, has decided that you should live to see the ending of this war, and this world. It is a bitter path to which you have been thrown, and many along the way will ignore your pleas for help, however, there are those who would stand beside you valiantly, never turning from the path to which you guide them." she said in response to his statement. Her words had caught his attention, and now he stared at her blankly. She held her teddy close to her chin once again as she rocked back and forth on the little chair she sat upon.  
  
"What are you? You cannot be a child. No child would possess the talents you have at your command." he said to her. She could see the fear in his eyes as he spoke quickly to her, she could see he was troubled by her.  
  
"You are correct my lord, I am no child. My mother and father lived many years ago, and left me here alone when the war broke out on the Eastern borders of the kingdom. I am trapped in this body, for all of eternity." tears fell gently down her soft and satin cheeks, her large blue eyes reddening at the thought of her imprisonment. "I am the last of those who lived during the great wars, thousands of years ago, I have not aged a day since then. I can never die by natural cause, I can never love like a woman would do a man, and I cannot live like others do. When the wars are done, when all is over, I will go on living, alone and forgotten." she spoke between sighs of heavyhearted thoughts. He listened to her speak quietly as tears filled his eyes. "You would cry for a damned soul?" she asked him. He stood from where he sat, and looked at her as he approached her and the tears rolled down his face.  
  
"I would cry for a child, who has been dealt by fate the cruelest of destiny. I would cry for you." The world seemed to stop moving at that instant, the instant the tears fell to the floor. She sat quietly staring up at him, the man who wept for the girl he saw before him upon the small wicker rocking chair. He knelt down before her, placing his hands upon her knees and coming to rest his head upon his hands he felt the gentle touch of the child's hands stroking the back of his head, his hair and neck. It was a comforting thought to him, he had not been touched so gently by another for as long as he could remember, and he welcomed it with grace. She slowly leaned forward so as to not disturb him from his silent contemplation, his prayer for those who could never feel the same he felt when he fell in love, when he felt the gentle breeze upon his hands in the meadows, he wept. She ran her hand along his slender face, the face now streaked with the lines of tears that fell through the grease, like small rivers making a new beginning in the world, carving their way through the plains to make themselves a path. He looked up at the small face with the large blue eyes that stared deep into his, his misery stopping with the gentle smile from those satin lips, that velvet face full of warmth and compassion, and that voice full of hope and love. That tender heart that beat fiercely under the gentle exterior, his angel that could see him was she, this small girl who had seen many more years then ever he would. Her fingers traced the lines of his face and came to rest under his chin, the tears ended, falling finally into her palm.  
  
"It is not so bad. Being an eternal child has its advantages." she said softly to him. He continued to stare in wonder at the girl who sat peacefully with her hands resting on his face, her gorgeous eyes seemingly delving deep into the soul who sat before hereupon his knees, uttering gentle prayers in hopes they would go unnoticed. "If I were in any other body, I do not think you would have reacted so well. I do not think you would have chosen to stay here by my side, weeping the way you do for the pitiful creature you see before you." she spoke calmly these words to him. It was as if she had known he would do what he had done, she was not surprised nor shocked at the way he acted. The horse reared strong with his rider upon his back, excited at the sight of the rising red sun upon his lands. He was the king of all the horses, none could calm his mind nor break his spirit, but for one man. The horse reared again, his rider holding tightly to the neck of the majestic beast who stood tall and proud upon his hind haunches. The color of the stallion was that of a light brown with few spots of white along his sides and under belly, his mane was charcoal along with his tail and his hooves covered in mud. They called him Dreyuvaultz, master of the open lands. His dark eyed rider smiled at the sunrise in the East, the red light illuminating the grounds upon which he had walked these many years. His hair was long and silver, it fell to his waist and was being pushed back over his shoulders with the breeze he caught there upon that field where he stood. His pale skin reflected the light of the red sun rising, the horse reared one last time.  
  
"A red sun... it's beautiful here. Look how the light from that small flame so far away Dreyuvaultz illuminates the world. The borders can not be very far from here now can they boy?" the rider questioned the steed upon which he was seated. A small whinny from the horse answered his question. A few small words whispered in a strange language to the horse urged him forwards, slowly at first and then to top speed as he approached the forested areas of the land. The rider held tightly to his friend as he hurled past many of the trees who stood in his way, never coming close to hitting any of them, never tripping over the low and broken branches lying on the floor of the forest. His speed was incredible as he rushed through the forest, there was some urgency to his speed, some need to get across the borders, but what need was it?  
  
******************** ******** ********************  
  
Callienne smiled at the afternoon skies as she began packing her steed back up, making sure nothing had been forgotten, that her saddle and reins were attached tightly so as to avoid slipping from the horses back. She was happy that the afternoon was quiet and bright, clear skies and no threat of violence in sight, when the thought of the boy she was escorting to the valley of Epitherone came floating back through her thoughts. She turned and looked at Alexander for a moment, who was still having a problem getting Dirlect to stand still long enough to saddle him, and she laughed. She jumped when a hand touched her shoulder. It was Felit who stood beside her attaching her bags to the sides of the steed, she watched his graceful moves and emotionless face as he did this.  
  
"He'll be fine Callienne. He is stronger then you or I know, though he will not let it on that he is. He knows about the valley of Epitherone, he knew before he even arrived at the city of Gamuriel, he knew what he was getting himself into. Do not be decieved by his innocence, he knows much more then you think, and is much more aware of what is around him then he would have you believe." Felit spoke casually to her as he continued to work on her steed. She looked at him in a state of confusion for a moment, then she asked him.  
  
"And how is it that you know this Felit?"  
  
He turned to respond to her, looking at each of his comrades before saying anything. "I know this because he is my brother." Callienne stood for a moment unsure of how to respond to such a revelation. Her eyes scanned his entire body for the longest time and then finally came to rest upon his face, his calm face regardless of the situation. She reached out and touched his right hand gently with her left, feeling the velvet skin upon it for a moment and wondering if he would mind her hand touching him. He stopped tying the bags to the horse for a short moment and glanced at the small hand that now rested upon his own, the light skinned satin feeling skin upon his, no emotions came to him, just the blank understanding that someone was touching him.  
  
"Why have you not told any one of this before Felit?" she questioned him quietly. He did not even look to her face, he just continued doing what he had to, setting up the horse for her to ride it properly. When she realized she would get no answer from him, she turned away and walked to where Russil, Alexander and Maxi were talking amongst themselves and telling stories to calm the nerves of each other. She smiled lightly at all of them as she walked past, this caught the attention of Russil who looked back to where Felit was playing with the straps to the bags attached to the horse. Felit turned his head sideways for a moment, as the feeling he was being watched kept playing upon his mind, and then quickly went back to his task at hand. Russil excused himself from the others and then followed after Callienne.  
  
"I do not need a babysitter." came the voice from the fair-haired girl's mouth. Still the footsteps following behind her did not cease and there came a reply.  
  
"If not a babysitter then what of a friend? Callienne, I only mean to..." Russil's words were cut short by the girl. She stopped walking and turned to him, staring him down with the coldest of glares one could possibly give another.  
  
"I do not need your help either. I do not wish to speak upon this subject further now leave me be. Please just go away." She spoke through her teeth as if she were fighting back the tears as one would do after losing a loved one. Russil's hand fell against his side and his jaw closed slowly, the feeling of rejection had come to rest upon his heart and it angered him. She had always been as open as he had wanted to him, and now she shoved him as far as possible away, keeping the one thing that hurt her the most to herself. Still, he would disobey her orders, so he turned and left.  
  
Sitting by herself on the top of a small rise in the ground she sobbed lightly trying to make sense of what was happening. Why would a brother lead his own sibling into a place filled only with death? They were supposed to be friends, why did he not tell any one sooner of this? Why did it bother her so much to think of these things at all? She wiped the small tears from her eyes as she sat silently contemplating the orders she was given and the selfish acts of her company, but during this time she saw movement a few miles down. Unsure of whether her eyes were just tired and playing games with her mind, she stood tall and peered into the distance, squinting to focus her view. She still saw something moving in the distance, a few miles out, almost as if it were people. She looked over her shoulder at the group she had been traveling with for the past four days, and quickly started stripping off the heavy armor that would slow her down. When she had removed all that she would not need, she turned and looked at them once again, then quickly and stealthily darted off towards the movement in the distance, knowing that at least she would get a head start before they noticed she was gone. She was far enough away when she removed her armor, none had hard it hit the ground. The woman was trying very hard to wake up the man who had fallen beside her. Despite the gentle urging and violent shaking she gave him, he did not open his eye again, nor did he make any attempt to move. They had been traveling for days on foot, their village burned to the ground by an unseen force that hung heavily in the skies above in the evenings past. With out warning the village was destroyed, and the people living there were either driven from their homes or killed. The world was becoming more violent then they had ever imagined it to be, and now they were lost and alone. Her blood stained hand rested gently upon the shoulders of the man she was trying to awaken so vigorously, the mud was caked on to her face and her clothes were covered in blood from other villagers, and from her own wounds. The man who lay beside her was seriously wounded trying to escape the village and finally gave up there in the fields. He lay unmoving in the grass that was full of life, he lay there hardly breathing and bleeding badly from the holes in his back and shoulders. She continued to shake him, hoping that this time would be different, and that she would gather some response from him. Still, he lay there, bleeding in the grass, unmoving. Her violet eyes filled with tears as she watched him there, her brown hair falling over her shoulders as he leant over him and wept weakly. His hand moved slightly out, to touch hers and feel that she was still with him. She reached down to his right hand with hers, gently touching it and holding tightly onto it for the sake of holding it. She rested her left arm upon his back and gently closed her eyes as she rested her head upon her arm, still holding his hand in hers. He spoke to her but very gently, as his strength was leaving him.  
  
"Nya... you must continue...I am dying, please go." he said fighting back the tears he felt forming in his eyes as he spoke these terrible words. The last thing he truly wanted to do was leave her all alone in the plains like this, however, he could not move, the pain in his body was becoming too much to bear, even for him, a young man of great strength.  
  
"NO!!" she screamed at him with a new passion arising in her. She gripped his hand tighter and fought the tears that were brimming in her eyes there upon the plains. "I won't leave you Garen. I can not leave you here." she sobbed. With the last of his strength he felt in his body, he gripped her hand tightly and spoke to her.  
  
"Nya, you have to live on your own now. Somehow you must find the strength...ugh...to carry on. You are my little sister, never forget that. Be a good girl Nya..." She closed her eyes tightly gripping the hand of the man to whom she held with all of her strength. She could feel the tears welling up inside, the pain that flowed from her heart straight her arms and into her legs, the very same that shook her body with violent convulsions while trying to fight it off. The pressure in her head was immense, her eyes closed tightly against each other, her face contorted in the anguish of being unable to stop her brother from leaving her, unable to help even herself. Slowly she began to realize that he took no more breaths, he cried no more tears of pain or sorrow for those he left behind, those he loved so dearly, that his nightmare was over, and hers was only beginning. She pushed herself back from the body upon which she was lain, unable to even cry for a moment as the realization that was truth sunk into her mind and soul, strong and cold. Her bottom lip trembled, as if it were the weather that had suddenly become cold, her body shivered.  
  
"No!! No!! No..." she called out as she watched his lifeless body there on the fields. There was no reaction, hers calls were futile. "Please, please stay with me....I can not do this alone!" she sobbed angrily. Before she knew what was happening she had rolled onto her knees and was pounding the corpse with her hands, wailing her anger and torment to the open skies, tears flowing freely from her eyes, tracing their paths in the dirt and blood that was dried to her face. "How dare you!! How dare you leave me like this! I tried, I really did. And it was all for nothing!! Every one died, why should I live?! Tell me why?!!" she screamed as she slammed her balled fist into the ground. She opened her eyes and looked towards the skies for some sort of answer, but found there were none to be had. Sitting there in her quiet remorse she heard the gentle footsteps of something approaching her, not of a man, but of a horse. Her arms were tightly wrapped around her as she sat there, but upon hearing the footsteps she slowly let them fall to her brother's side, where his knife sat at his hip. she grasped it tightly in her right hand and pulled it from the sheath made of leather, silently awaiting the horse and rider to come closer.  
  
"I would not even consider it if I were you. I am much faster with my own weapons, with my arrows then you would be with that knife." came the deep rich voice of a man. She did not turn to face the rider, she sat silently contemplating the knife in her hand, and listened to him speak. His voice was smooth, his words held no malice, no threat, it calmed her soul to some point, but still she kept her guard up. "You must have loved him very much, to cry the way you do for him. Dear child I mean you no harm, would you not look to me?" he asked her gently.  
  
"I would not turn to you if my life depended upon it. I do not know you, I do not want your help. This is my life now, unbound by villagers and by strict rules, unbound by all that makes men cringe at the very thought of them." she responded through the tears she had begun to dry herself. The man dismounted from his horse and walked over to the girl sitting on the ground. She turned quickly and held the knife to his throat. "Do not take me for a fool, a trusting one at that. I will kill you." she said coldly. He looked down at her as he knelt beside her, a smile covering his pale lips, his deep blue eyes filled with apology. She maintained her bluff, however he did not buy into it.  
  
"You have never killed anything in your life. What makes you think you can kill a man? Besides, if you truly wanted to kill me, you would have done it already, but not with out consequence. You too would have fallen at the stroke of my blade, the body lives for three minutes after it has been killed, the reflex of my arm already in motion would have taken your head from your shoulders." he smiled at her as he eased the knife away from his throat. Her eyes fell to the ground as she dropped the knife, her hand falling to her side in relaxation and defeat as she leaned away from the man whom she had threatened with his life.  
  
"He was my only brother. Mother and father were killed when we were fairly young, by the monsters that roam the roads after twilight. And here he lays slain with heavy blood upon his back, and I am alone." she said sadly as she watched the man who looked at the boy who lay dead beside them. He looked out to the open plains and then back to his horse, then back to the girl he sat with. Brushing a lock of hair away from her face he spoke to her softly standing p and helping her from the ground.  
  
"You are not alone child. You are with my friend and I, have you ridden before?" he asked nodding in the direction of the horse who stood in wait. He was a large black horse, muscular and fit, well kept. She nodded loosely to him and walked over to the horse. He watched as she pulled herself up on his bare back, and then himself walked over a climbed upon the steed's back. He placed his arms around the girl, making sure she was situated so that she would not fall, grasping the reins he urged the horse forward. "We are bound to come across a place to rest. He will not let you fall, just hold tight." he said as he kicked the horse into gear, and rode quickly off across the plains. ****************** ************ *******************  
  
"I love you..." the words repeated over in his mind as he sat there. She had gone against his wishes and fought along side the many who had led the rebellion against the tyranny of Emperor Rioul. He sat quietly upon a flat rock that raised itself a few inches from the dark soil that marked the burial place of his beloved. His elbows rested upon his knees, his hands clasped together as if he were praying to whatever god would listen, and his eyes were closed, blocking out the failing light from the sun that was falling behind the great trees in the distance. The long red haired beauty that stood to his left offered him a kind hand upon his shoulder, yet that was not enough to break him from this sort of contemplated sleep. The jewel hung from his hands loosely, wrapped around his fingers by the chain which held it once to her beautiful and long neck that he so loved to touch. His companion to the right continued to look at the ground, never saying anything, not a word. His hair was short and dark, his skin pale and his eyes hazel. He was tall and quiet, but he was brave and valiant, loyal to the core and shared in the burden of burying an old friend. He turned his back and took a few steps away, the red haired beauty following him with a simple gesture from his hand.  
  
"Please do not follow them....'but I must, I will not leave them to their torture and torment, as you will not leave your people'...its different...'no it isn't. We are all trying to break free. We all walk different roads, but it is the same journey. You will find others who walk the same path as you do, and if I never meet you again in this life, know that I do love you. I love you.'..."  
  
The conversation repeated over in his mind, every word hurting just as much as it did when it was said. He opened his eyes and stood from the rock, he turned and whistled for his two companions to come to him. They turned and looked back at the man who was now walking slowly over towards them, strong and unbending as he was before this hurt had come. "I am glad you two are still with me." he said quietly as he held up the necklace and placed it around the red haired beauty's neck. Shocked she looked up at the man, then to her other companion, who had nothing to say, but wore a grin upon his face.  
  
"I can not wear this Shayne." she said surprised. He turned and looked at her. "Why not? It doesn't mean anything...it was yours in the beginning and you gave it to Cecille. She is dead now and you are alive, it is only right it comes back to you." he began to walk to where he had lain his weapons. His two comrades looked at each other confusedly. Shayne busied himself with his weapons, gathering the things he wanted together when the red haired beauty walked to his side and layed a gentle hand upon his arm.  
  
"Brother, it is not right that I should wear what was so important to one you loved so dearly. You keep this for yourself, save for another. I no longer have need nor want of this." she said handing the emerald necklace back to him. He took it with out hesitation and gave his sister a small kiss on the forehead. "Cecille, if she had taken heed would still be wearing it right now. Yet, you know that loyalties lay with the hearts of those we love greatly, and Cecille did not want to lose you as well. She loved her people, and held you in her heart, closer then any one she knew here." she said softly as she helped Shayne continue to gather his things and pack them away in the purse upon his back. Sheathing swords and knives he turned to her once again and smiled, though the tears were there, though he would not show them but a little. A moment of weakness would turn his happy world to one of despair and loneliness, a world of darkness that caused him much grief and sorrow.  
  
The dark haired companion turned towards the horizon, the scent of lavender and lilac on the wind, leaves from the trees falling steadily to the ground as the sun passed away into the world of shadows which came on silently. Tears were drawn to his eyes yet not one fell, yet not a whimper of remorse for the man and woman he had been traveling with, not one reassuring hand layed upon the shoulder was given to them. "Anna, Shayne..." he said gently as he turned and looked then at them over his shoulder. The two looked up at him and wondered what it was playing on his mind. As the rubble of the village continued to smolder he stood with his back to the breeze, and watched as his companions stood tall and true to each other. "We must not stay much longer here. I fear we may meet as well our end if we do, the sense of magic lingers here still, it invades every pore of my body. We must leave when we can." he said shortly. It was not as though he was trying to be angry or aggressive, however he had always had that kind of attitude about him, the kind that bothered people and made them stand away from him when they had the chance to meet him. Anna however, she was sweet and innocent, always loving to those and never showed any anger or malice towards those she knew or met. People all over the lands had fallen in love with her, yet she had reserved her love for one alone, Marcus. The man she loved so dearly was the same who was trying to move them along. Marcus was loyal, never betrayed and always protected, he was just the type of man every woman wanted. He was the younger brother to Cecille, he had loved his sister very much, yet the news of her death did not disturb him as much as they had all imagined it would.  
  
Shayne had loved Cecille for many years before Anna had met Marcus, they had planned to marry when the warring kingdoms had settled their disputes. Cecille, being the princess of the kingdom Retgarn, had a sworn duty to her people, to protect them then at all costs, even her own life. The battle against the kingdom Rioul had been long and many lives were lost, both sides suffered heavy casualties, resulting in the loss of the ruling house of Retgarn, and the surrender of the free people's will to fight onwards. Rioul had won the battle, yet small factions were working to bring down his rule from the inside, trying to end the war. Rioul was a tyrant and would not stop until all opposition or people's who would bring him opposition as he feared were dealt with accordingly. This dream of marrying was shattered when Cecille followed her people into battle, thus ending her life. Shayne though it may be better for his little sister and Marcus, for now there would be nothing to stop them from their long awaited love affair. He swore, on his love's grave he would see the house of Retgarn restored, with Marcus sitting upon the throne and his sister beside him as Marcus's queen. This promise made him smile despite the loss he had suffered. 


End file.
